Sweet Whisper
by tsubaki.kuran
Summary: Ketika rasa penasaran membawamu bertemu dengan seseorang... "Aku tak ingin pergi dari sini.. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya!" Suara bisikan lembut yang memabukkan... "Hizaki, aku mencintaimu, selamanya..." Bad at summary, AU, OOC, typo(s), genderbend, death!chara, first fanfict at this fandom. Mind to RnR minna?


**Title :**

Sweet Whisper

**Genre :**

Romance, Fantasy

**Rate :**

T+

**Pairing :**

KamiZaki

**Warning :**

Possibly AU, genderbend, OOC, cerita gak nyambung sama judul, abal, jangan terkecoh dengan bagian akhirnya, NO LEMON! Ending gaje, alur kecepetan, death!chara, kesamaan ide merupakan ketidaksengajaan

**Disclaimer :**

Kamijo and Hizaki belongs to their family (?)

Sweet Whisper belongs to me

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Happy reading

xoxoxo

_Di sebuah rumah besar yang lebih mirip kastil di pinggir hutan, konon, ada seorang vampire yang terkurung di salah satu kamar di sana. Menurut kabar angin, vampire itu sudah terkurung selama puluhan tahun, tapi ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa ia sudah terkurung selama ratusan tahun. Tak ada yang tahu secara pasti. Tapi yang jelas, kunci untuk membuka kamar itu sudah hilang entah kemana…_

"Nona, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" tanya seorang maid di belakangku. "Ah, aku hanya penasaran tentang berita itu. Aku ingin membuka kamar ini," kataku jujur, karena memang itulah yang ingin kulakukan. "Sebaiknya jangan, nona. Mari, saya antar ke kamar."

Aku hanya menurut saja diantar ke kamar begitu. Tapi nanti malam, aku akan kembali lagi ke kamar itu dan membukanya, entah dengan cara apa.

_Malam harinya…_

"Fuh… ini dia…" kugenggam gagang pintunya dan…

"Cklek.." aku berhasil membukanya. "Lho, katanya kunci pintu ini hilang? Tapi kenapa bisa dibuka dengan mudah?" kataku bingung. Belum habis rasa bingungku, kuberanikan diriku untuk masuk ke kamar itu. Gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang meneranginya.

"Ternyata ada juga yang berani masuk kemari," sambut sebuah suara yang membuatku kaget. "S-siapa itu?" tanyaku takut. Kulihat ke arah jendela, ada seorang pria yang berdiri menghadap keluar jendela. "Aku?" ia balik bertanya padaku, kemudian ia berbalik dan menghadapku. "Aku Kamijo, penghuni kamar ini."

Aku hanya berdiri diam di sana. Kaget, tak percaya. "Hei, kenapa diam?" tanya Kamijo. "Apa kamu takut?" tanyanya lagi, sambil berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tetap diam, tak memberi jawaban. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu, Hizaki," katanya lagi. Aku tersentak kaget mendengarnya. "Da-dari mana kamu tahu namaku?" tanyaku. "Karena aku selalu mengawasimu," jawabnya. "Mengawasiku?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "Aku selalu melihatmu dari jendela itu, sejak kau kecil," ia menjelaskan. "Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah larut. Jika ingin menemuiku lagi, datang siang saja, tidak apa," lanjutnya. Bak tersihir oleh suaranya, aku hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar itu, kembali ke kamarku.

"Kamijo… dia sepertinya baik.."

_Hari berikutnya…_

Siang ini, aku agak ragu untuk menemui Kamijo lagi. "Ini kan siang. Bukannya vampire tidur di siang hari?" kataku pada diriku sendiri. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum mencoba, kan? Lagipula ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menemuinya lagi.

"Cklek.." kubuka pintu kamarnya. Dan ketika aku masuk, kulihat Kamijo sedang duduk di kursinya. Sebuah gelas ada di genggamannya, dan ada noda berwarna merah di bibirnya…

Seketika aku melangkah mundur, ketakutan. "Kenapa mundur?" tanya Kamijo begitu melihatku mundur. "I-itu apa?" tanyaku ketakutan. "Oh, hanya wine. Memang warnanya seperti darah," terangnya. "Be-begitu.." rasa takutku mulai mereda, dan kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya. "Ng…boleh kutanya sesuatu?" tanyaku setelah cukup dekat dengannya. "Tentu," jawabnya sambil meneguk wine-nya lagi. "Apa benar kamu terkurung di kamar ini? Kan ada jendela, kenapa tidak keluar?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. "Aku tidak terkurung kok, Cuma malas bertemu manusia di luar," jawabnya. "Apa tidak kesepian?" tanyaku lagi. "Tidak, kan ada kamu." Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah seperti udang rebus. "Kamu adalah manusia pertama yang bisa sedekat ini denganku, Hizaki. Kuharap kita bisa bersama selamanya." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Senang, itulah yang kurasakan.

Hari sudah malam. Tak terasa hampir setengah hari aku bersama Kamijo, saling berbagi cerita. Ternyata dia sangat baik, dan aku merasa nyaman dan senang saat bersamanya. Dan mataku serasa tak ingin berpaling darinya…

"Hizaki, sudah malam. Tidak kembali ke kamar?" tanyanya. "Aku masih ingin di sini bersamamu…" _Kalau bisa, aku ingin selamanya bersamamu, _tambahku dalam hati. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Hm..mau ikut denganku?" ia bertanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kepadaku. "Ke mana?" jawabku balik bertanya sambil menggenggam tangannya. "Lihat saja nanti," jawabnya singkat sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius. Bukannya takut, aku malah tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya – dari senyumannya. Ia kemudian menarikku dan menggendongku keluar dari kamar itu, membawaku pergi menembus hutan…

Sampailah kami di sebuah danau di tengah hutan. "Waah… danau yang indah," kataku takjub. Aku langsung melompat turun dari gendongan Kamijo dan menuju tepian danau. Dapat kulihat pantulan cahaya bulan di permukaan air. Cantik sekali. Ketika kulihat bayangan diriku di air, kulihat ada bayangan Kamijo di sampingku, entah sejak kapan ia di sana. "Kamu suka?" tanyanya. "Sangat, danau ini cantik sekali," jawabku sambil tersenyum senang. "Begitulah? Tapi menurutku danau ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu. Kamu jauh lebih cantik, Hizaki," Seketika aku langsung menjadi salah tingkah. Sekarang pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat. "Hizaki…" katanya setengah berbisik sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku. Jantungku berdetak semakin kencang sampai-sampai aku sendiri bisa mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mendekat ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Hizaki, aku mencintaimu…" Hatiku seperti meleleh mendengarnya. Sungguh, itu adalah bisikan termanis dan terindah yang pernah kudengar. "A-aku…aku juga..menc-" belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, Kamijo membungkamku dengan sebuah ciuman hangat. Sungguh, malam ini adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Pagi ini, aku ingin menemui Kamijo lebih awal. Karena jika begitu, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku lebih banyak dengannya. Tapi ketika aku akan ke kamar Kamijo, Dad menghadangku. "Mau kemana, Hizaki?" tanya Dad. "Aku mau main, Dad," jawabku sekenanya, karena aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Kamijo. "Tidak ada main. Segera kembali ke kamarmu dan berkemas. Kita akan pindah siang ini." Kata-kata Dad barusan lebih terdengar seperti petir di telingaku. "Ap-apa? Pindah?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Iya. Dad tunggu di depan ya," jawab Dad sambil berjalan menjauh. _P-pindah?! Tidak! Tidak mau! Aku tak mau pindah! _teriakku dalam hati.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari menuju kamar Kamijo. Melihatku datang dengan berlari-larian dan menahan tangis jelas membuat Kamijo kaget. Ia lalu mendekatiku dan bertanya, "Hizaki, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku langsung memeluknya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Aku tak ingin pergi dari sini.. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya!" kataku di sela-sela tangisanku."Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Hizaki," kata Kamijo sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku. "D-dad bilang…k-kami akan pindah… I-itu artinya aku akan berpisah denganmu… Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu…" jawabku terisak.

Kamijo lalu menggendongku dan membaringkanku di ranjangnya yang besar. Sekarang ia tepat berada di atasku. "A-ada apa?" tanyaku, bingung. "Kamu yakin ingin bersamaku selamanya?" Pertanyaannya itu hanya kujawab dengan satu anggukan pasti. Ia kemudian menunduk mendekati leherku. Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku, membuatku merinding. Kemudian kurasakan lidahnya hangat menyapu leherku. "A-ah… Kamijo… Mau apa?" tanyaku, tapi ia tidak mempedulikannya. Kupejamkan mataku, dan kurasakan sesuatu menembus kulitku. "Kh… K-kami-" kali ini Kamijo membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di leherku. Ya, darahku sendiri. Aku ingin melawan, tapi aku tak bisa. Tubuhku semakin melemah, dan mataku terasa semakin berat. Dan sebelum kupejamkan mataku dalam tidur panjangku, kudengar lagi bisikan itu..

"Hizaki, aku mencintaimu, selamanya…"

***FIN***

(A/N):

Haloooo~~ ketemu lagi sama tsubaki di sini XD *lambai lambai*

Muncul lagi sama fanfict dari fandom Versailles, yeah! \m/

Gimana fanfict nya? abal? gaje? membingungkan? gapapa, author sendiri juga bingung waktu ngetik XD *dihajar maiden*

Yaah~ RnR aja deh minna :))


End file.
